pinksheets and bunnys
by pen pencil whatever
Summary: funny and lots of Relena bashing!!
1. John jacob jinggle himer smite

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
I don't care if you flame me till I'm charred black just review!   
  
This story I wrote on the spur of the moment last night when I was completely hyper and I think a little horrny *.*... just read my insanity!  
  
You know all that mumbo-jumbo about not owning the GW boys and that I have no money just the dust bunny people under my bed.  
  
  
  
Chapter one: spiked tea  
  
The house was completely quite except for the loud snoring coming from Trowa's room. Heero lay sprawled across the couch drooling blissfully in his sleep, Wufei was under the table having slipped out of his chair in his sleep Quatre was drinking tea his feet propped up on Wufei and Duo sat by the window completely bored.  
A sudden still came over the room as Duo took in a large breath "Ooooh..." Duo belted out; birds flew from the tree next to the window. "John Jacob Jingle Himmer Smite!" Heero shot up hand going for the gun some where in his spandex; Wufei sat up hitting his head on Quatre's chair toppling Quatre back tea going everywhere. A load snort and crash could be heard from Trowa's room. Duo was oblivious to it all seeming to concentrate on the annoying badly sung song.  
"His name is my name too! Whenever we go out the people" Heero realized there was no immediate danger and stated to throw pillows and everything in his reach at Duo. "Always shout 'there goes John Jacob Jingle..." Duo dodged a clock and continued in one breath, "Himmer Smite!"  
Wufei was out cold on the floor and Quatre was slowly picking himself up starting to sway uncontiuosly to the beat.   
Heero stuffed his fingers in his ears as Duo went into a high pitched "Ooh" suddenly a light sweet voice joined in, Quatre was singing perfectly in tune and very loudly.  
They sang the song two times through when the door to Trowa's room burst open and a sleep ravaged Trowa stared his one eye glare into the room. "Trowa!" Quatre Glomped Trowa making him stumble back into his bedroom with Quatre hanging on. Ripping and tearing could be heard "No Quatre! Not NOW!" Duo peeped in and got a nosebleed "Ewwwwwwwwwww..." from his glimpse Duo had seen Quatre licking Trowa's exposed chest and his hands were moving down...   
Duo ran to get his camera, Heero cowered on the couch "Baka..." he growled. Running back Duo tripped over Wufei and his camera went flying. Trowa came out of his room and somehow caught it, Duo breathed a sigh of relief only to watch Trowa with a smile on his face let it roll off his and break on the floor. "Who spiked Quatre's tea?" that got everyone's attention even Wufei who just woke up at that moment.  
"..."  
Wufei began to silently sneak towards the door  
"YOU" hair from Trowa's bang shot out and stapled a little chibi Wu to the wall Wufei began moving his little arms and legs franticly. "I didn't give him much!" Glaring Trowa tried to pull up his ripped pants and he had totally lost his shirt. ((Autorist pauses to drool over Trowa's amazing chest)) Little Wu started to get tears in his eyes but sniffed them up. Duo rolled his eyes.   
Heero jumped then reached into his pants to pull out his cell phone and without his expression changing he said, "It was on vibrate."  
Duo stared "..."  
Heero put the phone to his ear listened for a moment then said "accepted" And shut off the phone.  
Everyone looked at him expectedly.  
"We must find Releana's pink bunny, dip it in chocolate and then I must deliver it to hotel room 112 of the platz wearing a skimpy pink bunny costume"  
Everybody but Heero (sweatdrop)  
"You need sprint PCS, Heero!" Duo said before he fell over laughing  
"Did I hear, Bunny?!" Quatre came stumbling out of Trowa's room completely naked. Wufei, who was still stapled to the wall got a nosebleed and couldn't move his eyes, Duo just laughed and Trowa forced Quatre back into his room. "Now if that is all, I am leaving to help out Quatre" a smile curved Trowa's lips as he disappeared into his bedroom where Quatre waited. Duo jumped up and went running for his spare camera.   
  
  
I'm bringing in chapter two soon and I'd like to know how you might spell (Oma a kasu), I'll kill you in Japanese please tell me!  
Right now I'm working on chapter four probably the last one I don't like long fics.  
Please review. #_# 


	2. pink sheets, pink bunny suits

Pink sheets and Bunnies, has returned! *GRIN* =^________^=  
  
Pen: Thanx to the people who reviewed and sorry about putting it on G ratting might have stunned some of those people who expected a tame fic... to bad for them  
And thanx to Zaracallo she sent me some words in Japanese for my future fics!  
  
Duo: YAYYYYAYAYYAYA!  
  
Heero: Sobs... noooooooooo  
  
Wufei: Stupid onna  
  
Quatre: That was nice of her ^_^;  
  
Trowa: ...  
  
Pen: Everybody better be cheering! :: Gives Heero death glare::  
  
From all the gundum pilots: ... Yay ...  
  
Quatre waves a chibi flag: Thanx!  
  
Duo grins and hugs the computer screen: you are so cool!  
  
Warnings: will be Relena bashing and may contain some Yoai or male/male content! =^__~=  
  
Disclaimer: yada yada no harm to animals in this story, other then Relena... Heee... yada yada all rights are reserved for the writers and makers of Gundam Wing not me!!!! Sadly  
  
I can be soo mean some times... Sorry Relena fans @_@... don't kill me!  
  
  
  
Chapter two: Pink sheets, pink bunny suits...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Relena adjusted her pink lacey bra again trying to emphasize her barely A cup breast. She lay on a bed covered in pink flower petals the walls were pink even the mirrors hanging over her bed where tinted pink everything was pink.  
  
Relena checked the time again on the pink wall clock. Eight-o clock and three minutes only twenty-seven minutes till HE arrived.  
  
Relena chuckled remembering the mission she had sent Heero on... she couldn't wait for her little pink bunny to arrive.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Aww come on HEE-Chan let me go! I'll do the mission perfectly just let me do it Kudashi, kudashi, kudaSHI!" (Please)  
  
"Hn." Heero glared at his ankle and contemplated.  
  
"Besides your not going to be in top condition with your twisted ankle..." Duo smiled and picked up a stick.   
  
"Come on Heero, I can do the mission!" Duo poked the stick into Heero's bloated ankle and twisted.  
  
Heero glared -_- Omea o korosu   
  
Duo leaned over and cupped his ear. "I can't hear you!"  
  
Heero continued to glare and the flowers behind Duo began to wilt although Duo's smile was brighter then ever. "FINE GO... you baka!"   
  
Jumping up Duo twirled. "OH yeah!" giving the peace sign.  
  
"Hn"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo licked his finger and brought it down to his hip. "Sssssssss... watch out I'm hot!" Duo twirled around so that he could see how he looked in his outfit... perfect!  
  
He wore very short shorts, a pair of black finger less gloves, a black spiked collar, his long black fluffy ears, and his tiny black bunny tail.  
(The author pauses to wipe the drool from her chin)  
  
With this outfit it barely covered ten percent of his body! Duo smiled and kicked the bunny costume that had been sent for him to wear a pink frilly thing that covered way too much for Duo, so he made a few adjustments to the suit.   
  
He picked up the cage that held the poor chocolate covered bunny and headed down the hall to the elevators. He smiled at the old woman that squealed when Duo entered her elevator, she stared bluntly running her eyes down his length and smiling.  
  
Duo reached the fourth floor and winked back at the smiling woman then walked out of the elevator and down the hall to room 112 and the first thing he noticed about the room was the light pink door...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Relena heard the sound of someone outside her door and her heart missed a beat //HEERO!// she wanted to shout but kept herself quiet and scrambled to lay herself seductively over the strewn pink petals, "Come in!" she called in her most seductive voice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo stood awkwardly in the hall then heard and annoying grating voice call "Come in!" Duo grinned and opened the door. He set the bunny down casting it a pitying look. When Duo looked up he had to hold himself back from laughing. The interior room was pink and who other then Relena lay on the petal strewn bed a leg spread to either side of the head board and she laid on her back with her lips perched in what must have been invitation.  
  
Duo counted to ten knowing Relena had meant for his precious Heero to be here and not him and he had to calm down before he killed her.  
  
"Why Relena how did I know you would be here?"   
  
Relena started, rolled over, and squealed, "Y-y-you!"  
  
Duo smiled lazily and slowly walked over to her letting his hips shift and draw her attention, "You took some pains in this I see."  
  
Relena scowled and crossed her arms.  
  
Duo eyed her garments and snickered. She wore pink frilly granny panties and a pink bra (too bad it was also a training bra ~_~ ).  
  
Relena huffed and pulled the sheets up around her body, "you disgusting fly boy!"   
  
Duo grinned sparkles of and idea flashed in his eyes he say down next to her letting his eyes trail slowly down her body (not much of a view!).  
  
Relena shivered and sat straighter.  
  
"You sure you need heero?" he whispered into her sensitive ear letting his warm breath brush her neck.   
  
"No...Yes!"   
  
Duo chuckled and let his tongue slip out to trail down her ear lobe. "In truth you don't need him I'll do a better job."  
  
Relena almost melted as Duo began to massage her shoulders she squealed when he began to kiss her neck and jumped when his hands moved under the covers.  
  
Relena sighed and let her eyes close but suddenly they snapped open. "No" She released the covers and placed her own hands where duo's where one on her breast and the other just beginning to venture under her panties. "No leave!" she pulled herself away, "No I am saving myself for Heero!"   
  
Duo smiled and looked down to his new black bunny suit, "well at least Heero will get some use out of my new costume."  
  
Relena scowled, "and just what would he do with it"  
  
Duo smiled seductively, "I would be the one wearing it... temporarily"  
  
Relena stared blankly at him; "I don't get it"  
  
Duo sighed, "sometimes me and Heero play animal house, or doctor, or cop, or knight, or prisoner, or cowboy, or..."  
  
Relena stopped him, "I don't want to know how you two still play like little kids"  
  
Duo grinned, "Oh, we do that too we call it School house rock!"   
  
Relena rolled her eyes, still very much clueless, "Get out!"  
  
Duo managed to close the door before he burst into laughter.   
  
"Is Relena alone in there?" asked a feminine voice.  
  
Duo was shocked and could only nod his head to Dorothy who stood above him.  
  
A sly smile spread over her face, "She will need some consoling" with that She walked past Duo and into Relena's pink room.  
( O.O )  
  
Duo stared for a moment until he grinned and ran off to find Heero to tell him mission complete and to show off his... shorts!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pen: cannot stop grinning( ^___________^ ) Do you like the little twist I put on the end? How many of you saw that coming? Hmmm? Please Review!! Any flames are very welcome! But I prefer the nice reviews!!  
  
Pen: ::catches sight of Duo Bunny:: Bye Bye for now but come back next time you hear!! ::Stalks quietly behind his barely covered rear and when close enough glomps onto Duo:: MMMMMMMWWWWWAAAAAAHAHAHA I've got Duo bunny!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^______________^ 


End file.
